The Internet of Things (IoT) is rapidly developing as a new communication and interaction paradigm that enables many new vertical collections or networks of disparate devices, such as smart homes, smart city, industrial control and smart transportation. Secure grouping and key establishment between edge devices such as sensors and actuators can be difficult, as such devices can have heterogeneous and potentially limited compute capabilities. This property can limit interaction for certain protocols and further limit management of membership keys and credentials.